


Just Best Friends Being Cute

by caslinproductions



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions
Summary: I love them. Originally written September 2020.





	Just Best Friends Being Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. Originally written September 2020.

"Hey babe!" Mel smiles as Cooper enters their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "Come sit," they pat the empty space next to them on the bed. Cooper kicks off his shoes and climbs onto the bed with a sigh. Mel reaches for the remote hidden amongst the small pile of snacks at the foot of the bed and leans back against the headboard as they start scrolling through the movie options.

"Grab whatever you want and then some," Mel says, gesturing toward the assorted bags of chips and candies. "There's roughly a hundred more of each in the kitchen." 

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Cooper moves to grab a handful of things and settles back into place. He chooses a bag at random and tears into it without hesitation. 

Mel leans over, rests their head on his shoulder, and continues scrolling through the list of movie titles. "Confession: I didn't actually have a movie in mind, so if you see something, just stop me." 

Cooper nods and the two are quiet for a few moments before he finally speaks up. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Mel furrows their brow and sets the remote down. "Yeah, anything. What's up?" They move to face him, brows still furrowed.

"I don't…" he hesitates, running a hand through his hair. "Did you actually want to watch a movie, or did you have...other...things in mind when you asked me to come over?"

Mel relaxes their expression and shrugs. "I just didn't want to be alone? Today was...concerning. And I can tell you’re still worried about Cain, so I figured you wouldn't want to be alone either."

Cooper nods and sighs. "He still hasn't called or messaged me. I thought about driving over to the lake to see...but…" he shakes his head. 

Mel reaches over, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling him to them. "We can do whatever you wanna do. Watch a movie, get a little handsy, just sit here and scroll through our phones until someone falls asleep, worry incessantly about our dumb boys and hope they didn't beat the shit out of each other; the decision is up to you."

He turns over so his head is now resting in Mel's lap. They instinctively reach their hand up and begin tangling their fingers in his curly hair. Cooper nibbles at his bottom lip as he contemplates his options. "Can we," he slowly begins, his eyes now fluttering closed as Mel starts to gently scratch at his scalp. "Can we put some music on and just stay like this for a little while?"

Mel smiles and reaches for him with their free hand. They lock their fingers with his and gently give his hand a squeeze. "Of course," they smile before leaning down to kiss Cooper on the forehead. "Whatever you need…"


End file.
